Den kända världen
Den kända världen (The Known World) består av tre kända kontinenter. Det är Västeros, Sothoryos, Essos. En annan landmassa som spekuleras vara en egen kontinent är Ulthos, men man vet inte säkert. Till skillnad från vår värld, Jorden, finns det inget "planetiskt" namn på Den kända världen. Karaktärerna i Game of Thrones refererar till den genom att bara säga "världen". Kontinenter [[Västeros|'Västeros']]: Beläget längst väster ut i den kända världen, sträcker sig Västeros ca 500 mil söderut från den norra polarisen. De flesta delar av kontinenten förenas som ett enda rike som kallas de sju konungarikena, styrt av kungen som regerar från Järntronen i staden Kungshamn. De mesta av handlingen i Game of Thrones sker i Västeros. [[Essos|'Essos']]: Separerat från Västeros av det smala havet sträcker Essos österut tusentals mil. Det är större än Västeros men mindre tätbefolkade. Den västra kanten av kontinenten styrs av de nio fria städerna, medan stadsstaterna i Drakbukten (förr Slavbukten) ligger i den centrala södra delen. Längre österut ligger Qarth och det mytomspunna Jadehavet, som Essos delvis omsluter. Den östra kusten av Essos är outforskad, eftersom det ligger utanför legendariska Asshai och de farliga Skyggländerna. En stor del av Essos som ligger väster om Jadehavet styrs av stamkrigare som kallas Dothraki. [[Sothoryos|'Sothoryos':]] Relativt lite är känt om Sothoryos. Kontinenten ligger söder om Essos på andra sidan av sommarhavet. Det är en stor landmassa som består av öknar och djungler. Det sägs vara en tillflyktsort för plågor och farliga djur, och har inte uforskats mycket längre än de norra kustområdena Hav * Solnedgångshavet ligger väster om Västeros. Ingen har framgångsrikt korstat Solnedgångshavet med någon tillförlitlig information om eventuella land som kan ligga längre väster ut. * Sommarhavet ligger söder om Västeros och Essos dividerar Essos från Sothoryos. Havet omsluter Sommaröarna. Storleken av havet söder om Sommaröarna är okänt. Sommarhavet rinner ihop med Slavbukten (Slaver's bay), nu kallat Drakbukten (Bay of dragons). * Det Huttrande havet ligger nordost om Västeros och norr om Essos, och separerar Essos från den norra polarisen. Ibben och Skagos är de mest anmärkningsvärt stora öarna i Huttrande havet. Under vintern blir huttrande havet mycket mer farligt att passera. * Det Smala Havet delar Västeros från Essos, och ansluter sig till Sommarhavet i söder och till Huttrande havet i norr. Det är mindre än de flesta andra hav, men är det fortfarande flera hundra kilometer brett och är ett stort hinder för militär verksamhet mellan de två kontinenterna. Under vintern blir det Smala havet svårt att passera på grund av stormar och kraftiga vindar som blåser från norr. Bukter från det Smala Havet inkluderar Svartvattenbukten (Blackwater Bay) och Dorniens hav. * Jadehavet ligger långt öster ut i den kända världen, bortom slätterna i Dothrakihavet och Qarth. Sundet vid Qarth ansluter Jade havet med Sommarhavet, vilket gör Qarth ett stort centrum för väst-östlig havshandel. Yi Ti och Asshai ligger längs kusten av Jadehavet. Feta köpsmän bli rika på att utföra handelsresor runt Jadehavet och handel mellan de mäktiga stadsstaterna. Handelsfartyg skickas mellan rikena i avlägsna öst och seglar sedan vidare med dessa rikedomar tillbaka till Västeros och de fria städerna. En sådan resa kan ta mer än två år. Öar Västeros * Arbor är en mycket stor ö utanför Västeros sydkust. Det är en del Ödemarkerna, och styrs av ätten Redwyne som svurit trohetsed till ätten Tyrell. Det är en av de viktigaste vinproducerande regionerna i de sju konungarikena. * [[Björnön|'Björnön']] ligger utanför nordvästra kusten av Västeros. Den styrs av ätten Mormont som har svurit trohet till ätten Stark. * Järnöarna ligger utanför västkusten av Västeros och är ett av kungadömena. De är en av de viktigaste regionerna i kontinenten och styrs av en av de stora husen i sju kungadömena, av Greyjoy av Pyke. * Tre systrar är en samling av tre små öar som ligger mellan Norden och Dalen, i en stor bukt som kallas Bettet. I flera århundraden har de varit en fristad för pirater och smugglare. De är inte alls lika stora som Järnöarna, så deras plundringar ses ned på som ren piratplundring, och mer av en olägenhet än ett hot. Officiellt de styrs av Dalen, även om deras lojalitet alltid varit svag. * [[Skagos|'Skagos']] är en stor ö utanför Västeros nordöstra kust. I teorin har ön svurit trohet till ätten Stark, men i praktiken får dess vilda invånare (som ryktas vara kannibaler) styra sig själva. Skagos är den största av flera öar i skärgården, som även omfattar Skane. * Tarth, Draksten '''och Estermont''' är stora öar i det smala havet, utanför östra kusten av de sju konungarikena. Essos * Stegstenarna är en grupp öar som delar Smala havet från Sommarhavet. Legends säger att i forna tider var öarna en landbrygga mellan Västeros och Essos. Dagens ökedja är fortfarande en av de viktigaste vägarna för transport mellan Västeros och Essos som handelsfartyg följer det grunda vattnet runt öarna i stället för det öppna havet, och all nord-sydlig sjötrafik måste också passera dem. Stegstenarna är en av världens största pirathålor, och de plundrar all havshandel som går runt dem. Det görs ofta ansträngningar att rensa Stegstenarna från pirater men nya ersätta dem alltid. Den fria staden Tyrosh ligger på den östligaste ön av Stegstenarna. Flera av de fria städerna, inklusive Tyrosh, Lys och Myr, konkurrerar ständigt om kontrollen över öarna. Likadant gör Järntronen i de sju kungadömena ibland, men eventuella vinster är bara tillfälliga. Ögruppen förblir ett laglöst ingenmansland som styrs av piratherrar. * Lorath, en av de fria städerna, ligger på en ö i Huttrande havet. * Lys, en av de fria städerna, ligger på en ö i Sommarhavet. * Ibben, som ibland kallas Ib, är den näst största ön i den kända världen, hem till en civilisation av sjöfolk och valjägare. Det ligger tusentals kilometer öster om Västeros, utanför Essos norra kust (hundratals kilometer norr om Vaes Dothrak). Den Ibbenesiska handeln finns i stora delar av Essos och ibland i Västeros också. Önär alldeles för liten för att betraktas som en kontinent och är anses löst vara en del av Essos. * Nya Ghis ligger på en ö sydost om Drakbukten (Bay of Dragons), och är huvudstad i deT återuppväckta Ghiscariska Emperiet som en gång sträckte sig över till det närliggande fastlandet, tills det förstördes av Valyrien för fem tusen år sedan. Eftersom Valyrien föll har Ghiscari försökt bygga sitt imperium med långsamma resultat. * Valyrien. Den stora skärgård som ligger sydöst om Volantis och väster om Drakbukten är en krossad kvarleva av det stora Valyriska imperiet. Det utplånades för fyra tusen år sedan i en omvälvande vulkaniska händelse kallad Valyriens undergång. Seglare från hela världen vet att man ska segla med brett mellanrum till Valyrien, eftersom det fortfarande finns vulkanisk aktivite där och Rykande havet mellan öarna sägs vara opasserbart eftersom den rök som stiger från vattnet kan kväva en man till döds. Sothoryos * Basilisköarna ligger utanför den norra kusten av Sothoryos och sägs vara hem för många farliga och mytomspunna varelser. Basilisköarna och närliggande Naath plundras ofta genom fartyg från norr. * Naath är en stor ö utanför den norra kusten av Sothoryos, väster om Basiliskökedjan. Dess invånare är ett gynnat mål för slavjägare. * Sommaröarna ligger söder om Västeros, långt väster om fastlandet Sothoryos, även längre västerut än Naath. De är en stor grupp av öar som styrs av sina egna oberoende furstar. Sommaröarna har en av de största sjöfartsmakterna i världen, vars berömda handelsfartyg finns i hamnar över hela Västeros och Essos. Klimat och årstider En viktig del av världen historien utspelar sig i är att den upplever långa årstider av varierande längd, vanligtvis varar de åtminstone ett par år vardera. Historiskt sett har årstiderna varit kända för att pågå i upp till tio år i extrema fall, även om dessa oftast bara sker en gång per århundrade eller så. Längden av årstid är helt oförutsägbar och varierar slumpmässigt. Det finns några sägelser om att långa sommar ofta följs av långa vintrar, men det är mer av en trend än en regel. Årstider kan också omvänt vara oförutsägbart korta: till exempel perioden Year of the False Spring som den kallas eftersom en hel vårsäsongen inträffade under det som varade bara två månader. Maesterna av Citadellet håller ett vakande öga på längden av dagarna för att försöka förutsäga hur länge den nuvarande årstiden kommer att pågå, men detta är en inexakt vetenskap i bästa fall. Kontinenten Westeros sträcker mycket längre norrut än kontinenter Essos och Sothoryos, och påverkas därför mycket mer negativt av långa vintrar. Eftersom Essos och Sothoryos är närmare ekvatorn är de regionerna normalt varma. Trots detta finns det antydningar om att årstiderna inte alltid har varit så här: ett tecken är att invånarna definierar "ett år" som en tolvmånadersperiod, inte en hel cykel av sommar till vinter. Månader är lika långa som i verkliga livet, ungefär en trettio dagars period. Termen "månvändning" används ofta för "månad". Det finns antydan om att de långa årstiderna inte är naturligt förekommande, men kan ha ett magiskt ursprung, som härstammar från en mytisk händelse som kallas den långa natten som inträffade ca åtta tusen år sedan. Det sägs att de vita vålnaderna omvandlade den dåvarande årstiden till en vinter som varade en generation och en natt som varade i flera år för att invadera Västeros. De besegrades i gryningskriget och trycktes tillbaka så långt norrut man kan komma och hindras från att återvända genom konstruktionen av Muren, men årstiderna återhämtade sig aldrig. Maesterna är mycket skeptiska till denna berättelse och avfärdar det som folkmyter trots omotsägelsebara bevis som Muren. De oförutsägbara långa åren och långa åstiderna på kontinenten Västeros är på vissa sätt mer lik mini-istider och uppvärmningsperioder, såsom skedde i verkliga livet på jorden för länge sedan, men aldrig till samma grad. Den "medeltida värmeperioden" var en period av stigande medeltemperaturer över norra halvklotet från åren 950 till 1250, som följdes av "lilla istiden", en lika lång period av fallande medeltemperaturen. Den stora skillnaden är att dessa "mini-istider" skedde gradvis under en period av två eller tre århundraden på verkliga jorden men däremot i Västeros kan perioderna skifta imon några år eller månader och en bitter kall "vinter" kan vara ett decennium. Det finns fortfarande en viss variation i temperaturen över ett normalt "kalenderår" i Västeros. De vintermånader under ett normalt 12-månadersår tenderar att vara något kallare än resten. Eftersom Norden ligger på en högre latitud än resten av de sju kungarikena upplever det en sådan variation i större utsträckning, och är känd för att uppleva "sommarsnö" under flera år långa sommarsäsonger (dvs under vad som borde vara vintermånaderna i en normal 12 månaders säsongs cykel). Sådan "sommarsnö" som finns i Norden nämns av Pycelle i säsong 1 i avsnittet "Cripples, Bastards and broken things". Vid den tidpunkt då TV-serien börjar har världen upplevt en sommar som har pågått i nio år, vilket är ovanligt långt och maesterna fruktar att en lika lång (eller ännu längre) vinter kommer att följa. Enligt Tyrion Lannister har Västeros upplevt nio vintrar under hans livstid, den sista slutar ungefär nio år före början av TV-serien. Tyrion konstaterar att vintern då han föddes var den längsta av dessa, som varade i tre år. Således, under de senaste trettio åren har varje hel sommar-vinter cykeln varat i genomsnitt ca 5-6 år. Hösten kommer följande år (i säsong 2), vilket innebär att den tio år långa sommaren tog slut. Invånarna i världen har kunnat överleva flera års långa vintrar, eftersom de anpassas till detta klimatmönster för flera århundraden sedan. Lorder sparar stora mängder icke-färskvaror för lagring till den nästa kommande vinter. Vissa slott, som ätten Starks hem Vinterhed (Winterfell), har anpassade växthus som tillåter odling av grönsaker, även i de tuffaste vintrarna. I norra Västeros, som påverkas negativt av kallt vinterväder, är många kända fästen byggda på gynnsamma områden, såsom Vinterhed som är byggt över varma källor, eller ätten Boltons hem Skräckfästet (Dreadfort) som är byggt på vulkaniska ventiler. Trots dessa försiktighetsåtgärder är svält vanligt under nordliga vintrar, och är en av anledningarna till att Norden har en liten befolkning trots sin enorma storlek. Form och Storlek Så som det framgår i boken En Värld av Is och Eld (A World of Ice and Fire) (2014), så har gruppen av Maesters i Västeros och andra lärda män över hela världen studerat astronomi i århundraden, och genom att observera rörelser hos stjärnorna på natthimlen, har man kommit fram till med relativ säkerhet att deras värld är rund . Isolerade stammar eller enkla bönder i bland annat Westeros som inte har någon utbildning, kan naturligtvis fortfarande tro att världen är platt, men de har fel. Maesterna förstår också att teoretiskt sätt så bör ett fartyg kunna segla runt jorden, genom att fortsätta att segla västerut från Västeros tills de kommer runt till Yi Ti på andra sidan och sedan fortsätta att gå västerut tills de återvänder till Västeros. De förstår också att ett fartyg skulle kunna segla norrut över polen och nå Yi Ti på södra sidan - under förutsättning att det inte finns någon landmassa eller arktiska isar i vägen. Men än så länge inget fartyg har någonsin lyckats segla runt hela världen. Fartyg som har seglat väster om Västeros och som har återvänt rapporterar att det endast såg ett oändligt hav, och andra fartyg har helt enkelt aldrig kommit tillbaka. Även södra Sothoryos och östra änden av Essos är okänt för folket i Västeros. Det har förekommit en del försök att navigera norrut över polen, men alla har misslyckats på grund av farlig is och andra okända faror. George R. R. Martin har själv sagt att Den kända världen är rund. “Yes, the world is round. Might be a little larger than ours, though. I was thinking more like Vance's Big Planet.... but don't hold me to that.” -George R. R. Martin Så säger G.R.R Martin Euron och Globen Västeros och andra länder i den kända världen ligger uppenbarligen i planetens norra halvklot: klimatet blir kallare i norr och sträcker sig till polarområdena, och blir varmare söderut mot ekvatorn (det skulle vara tvärtom om på södra halvklotet). Martin har sagt att Essos inte påverkas riktigt lika illa av flera års långa vintersäsonger eftersom det är närmare ekvatorn, men han har aldrig identifierat exakt där ekvatorn är - eller ens om det är känt. Det vill säga, det är obekräftat om ekvatoriallinjen går genom Sothoryos och Sommaröarna, eller om ekvatoriallinjen är ännu längre söder ut och är okänd även för upptäckare från Sommaröarna. Sothoryos är inte helt utforskat, men en handfull resenärerers rapporter tyder på att det är minst lika långt från norr till söder som Essos är långt från väst till öst. Ändå medan deras värld är större än jorden, är det inte så fullständigt stor att att allt från Muren till Sommaröarna är i samma klimatzon: det finns stora variationer från polarområdena till de tropiska regionerna. Regioner som Sommaröarna som vi skulle säga har "tropiskt" klimat, ligger faktiskt i deras världs "sub-tropiska" region och de "tropiska" regionerna runt ekvator kan vara så varma att de är obeboeliga för människor, för allt vi vet. En annan ledtråd om deras världs storlek är att stjärnorna på natthimlen är märkbart annorlunda mellan Muren och sydligre delar som Dornien och Sommaröarna, vilket innebär att krökningen av världen märks tydligt på ett sådant avstånd (om deras värld var 100 gånger storleken av jorden, skulle vinkelns krökning vara så låg att de inte skulle kunna se olika stjärnor mellan dessa breddgrader). Okända ting med Den kända världen Storleken I ett naturvetenskapligt resonemang måste Den kända världen vara en rymdgeometrisk figur. Ytterligare en anmärkningsvärd sak är att klimatet ändras mycket drastisk vid små förflyttningar. Det finns subtropiskt klimat i Dorne och på Essos medan klimatet på Sothoryos är tropiskt. Det är uppenbart att det finns liv på planeten. Varifrån kommer dessa? Det är helt säkert att det måste förekomma syre på planeten. Det ger förutsättningar för att en atmosfär med ett ozonlager till skydd av ultravioletta strålar samt kometer, kan existera. För att atmosfären ska hållas kvar krävs en relativt hög ytgravitation. Det innebär att planetens densiteten i förhållande till Jorden måste vara högre. En atmosfär kan också hållas kvar med hjälp av kyla, men då finns det inga förutsättningar till liv. Dessutom måste ytgravitationen varit något likt vår, annars hade människorna svävat mycket mer, se klippet från 1.45. Om så pass komplext liv som människor skall kunna ha en stor sannolikhet att överleva bör det finnas ett elektromagnetiskt fält. Detta skapas av plattornas rörelse och för det krävs en flytande kärna.. Kategori:Plats